


A Secret on the Seas

by theofficegirl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficegirl/pseuds/theofficegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 word drabble.</p>
<p>This has not been beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret on the Seas

Will shivered slightly and felt an arm slip protectively around him. He snuggled his head into its crook and pulled its bejewelled hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

Jack whispered in the candlelight, his gravelly voice raising gooseflesh all over Will’s naked body.  
“You’ll have to tell her about us eventually, young Mr Turner. All this sneaking about in the belly of my ship isn’t going to alter the truth or spare her feelings…”

Will turned to Jack and placed a finger on his lips, his deep brown eyes looking into Jack’s with a hint of sadness. “I know, I know. But not tonight, Jack.”

He pulled the pirate closer and ran his rough blacksmith’s hand from Jack’s throat down to his belly, reaching for Jack’s quickly responding cock.

Jack smiled to himself, gold teeth glinting in the light. He liked it when Will took the initiative. His smile broadened when he saw Will reach for the leather straps, then roughly drew both of Jack’s wrists together, binding them tightly to the ship’s beams.  
Will’s tongue plunged roughly into Jack’s mouth, tasting a heady mixture of rum and salt. Jack’s taste. A taste that always made him hard.


End file.
